Der Herr der Ringe 4: Die Zeit Danach
by Draconie
Summary: Sam erkennt, dass er Frodo wiedersehen muss. Dafür muss er Rosie verlassen. Sollte er das tun? Wie soll er Frodo finden? Wie soll er allein zurechtkommen? All das in dieser Fanfiction. weitere Kapite folgen.


Der Herr der Ringe

Die Zeit danach

Kapitel 1

Es war später Abend im Auenland. Die Sonne war schon fast untergegangen und die Vögel sangen ihr letztes Lied. Vor einigen Jahren hatte Sam, der an seinem Fester stand und nach draußen starrte, seinen Kopf riskiert, um den Einen Ring zu zerstören. Die Erinnerung an das, was er erlebt hatte, war in seinem Gehirn fest verschlossen, zudem er ungern darüber sprach. Jetzt, da derjenige weg war, mit dem er al diese Abenteuer durchgestanden hatte, kam ihm alles wie ein Traum vor, aber er wusste, dass es kein Traum war. Kein Traum konnte so schrecklich sein, da war er sicher.

Und doch spürte er, dass ihm nun, da Frodo nicht mehr da war, etwas fehlte. Als Frodo damals von ihm und allen anderen abschied genommen hatte um Mittelerde für immer zu verlassen, war es seine Entscheidung gewesen, bei seiner Frau zu bleiben. Wenn er damals –und das hatte er im ersten Moment vorgehabt- mit Frodo gegangen wäre, hätte er wiederum den Abschied von Rosie, die er gerade geheiratet hatte, nicht ertragen.

Während er das alles durchdachte und dabei ab und zu seufzte blickte er nach Links, die im Dämmerlicht verblasste Straße entlang, die in einem großen Bogen aus dem Ort führte. Auf dieser Straße war er damals zusammen mit Frodo zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben aus dem Auenland fortgegangen, ohne zu wissen, dass ihre Reise eine Legende werden Würde.

Sam wandte den Kopf nach Rechts, wo die Straße weiter durch Hobbingen hindurchführte. Einige Häuser weiter erblickte er den Hügel, in dessen Inneren Frodo einst gewohnt hatte. Bei seiner Abreise hatte Frodo Sam seinen gesamten Besitz vermacht. Sam fragte sich, warum er Frodo selbst bis zu dem Tag an dem er fortgegangen war „Herr" Frodo genannt hatte, genauso wie zu der Zeit, als er, Sam, noch als Gärtner bei Frodo und Bilbo gearbeitet hatte. Bei diesem Gedanken lachte er leise auf, es schien ihm so fern, jemals als Frodos Gärtner gearbeitet zu haben. Jetzt hätte er ihn als einen Freund bezeichnet, doch dazu war es zu spät.

Wie gerne hätte er im Nachhinein alles anders gemacht. Zum Beispiel hätte er irgendwie verhindert, dass …-

„Paaapa?"

Es war, als ob jemand ein Buch in seinem Kopf zuschlug. Sam drehte sich und sah auf einen seiner Söhne herab

„Ja, Frodo?" (Anm.: er taufe wirklich einen seiner Söhne Frodo!)

Frodo war sechs Jahre alt und hatte die Hobbit-typischen Locken und große Augen. Sam hatte noch nie deutlich Frodo in ihm gesehen, aber doch bereute er die Namensgebung keine Sekunde.

„Ähm …", fuhr Frodo fort und sah zögernd zu seinem Vater auf. „Kommst du mit runter?"

Sam runzelte die Stirn und nickte langsam. Er wusste, dass Frodo nie so ängstlich gewesen war, um abends nicht allein nach draußen gehen zu können. Trotzdem folgte er Frodo nach draußen. Sie schlenderten an den Häusern vorbei und schließlich erreichten sie Frodos altes Haus, das er bevor er gegangen war Sam vererbt hatte. Frodo sah ihn an.

„Liest du mir das vor?", fragte er und blinzelte.

„Frodo Beutlin", sagte Sam langsam und sah seinen Sohn zögernd an. Frodo schien deine Erklärung zu verlangen.

„Ja … und?", fragte er ungeduldig. Natürlich war es offensichtlich was er wollte.

Wie sollte er erklären, wer er war und warum er, Sam, seinen eigenen Sohn nach ihm benannt hatte? Er bezweifelte stark, dass Frodo sich mit einem, „das kann ich dir jetzt nicht erklären" zufrieden geben würde. Gerade wollte er erklären, dass Frodo sein bester Freund gewesen war, in der Hoffnung, Frodo würde dann aufhören zu fragen, als dieser das Schweigen brach.

„Warum reden alle schlecht über ihn, hat er was Böses gemacht?"

Verdutzt sah Sam ihn an. Das Nachbarn schlecht von Frodo redeten war ihm nicht neu, das machte ihn nicht mehr so wütend wie früher. Er wusste, dass sie alles was nicht ganz normal war nicht ertragen konnten; es war ihnen unheimlich. Dazu gehörten auch Zwerge, Magier und Elben. Das was ihn verwunderte, war, dass Frodo nicht nach dem Namen fragte.

„Sie sind dumm", flüsterte Sam und betrachtete die anliegenden Häuser. Er spürte wie Frodo ihn von der Seite beobachtete.

„Aber nicht alle" verbesserte er sich rasch. Die Tucks und die Brandybocks zum Beispiel wissen es besser. Schließlich waren sie auch schon da" er nickte mit dem Kopf in den Wald „draußen. Wie ich."

„Frodo auch, ne? Ihr habt viele gefährliche Sachen gemacht, ne?", fragte der kleine mit einiger Aufregung in der Stimme.

Sam holte tief Luft und ließ den Blick in die Ferne schweifen. „Ja, wir waren weit weg von hier, weiter als du dir vorstellen kannst."

Er verstummte und wandte sich erneut Frodos Haustür zu. „Wollen wir mal reingehen?", fragte er und hatte schon ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten einen Schlüssel aus der Tasche gezogen. Seit Frodos Abschied hatte er ihn immer bei sich gehabt, aber er war nie mehr hierher gekommen. Das Schloss klickte schwerfällig und die Tür ging knarrend auf. Eine beachtliche Menge Staub wehte ihnen entgegen, als sie eintraten. Sam zündete eine Kerze an, während Frodo ohne zu zögern in die Küche lief und sich so gut es ging in der Dunkelheit umsah. Kurze Zeit später kam er zurück und ging mit Sam in Frodos Zimmer. Frodo ging vorsichtig umher und betrachtete staunend all die seltsamen Dinge hier. Auch Sam sah sich um. Viel sah er nicht, die Kerze flackerte zu stark. Es war ihm alles bekannt, obwohl er lange nicht hier gewesen war. Warum eigentlich? Warum hatte er nicht von Zeit zu Zeit nach dem Rechten gesehen? Er wusste es nicht so recht, oder wollte er es nicht zugeben? In diesem Augenblick war er gegen ein Regal an der Wand gestoßen und hatte die Kerze fallen lassen. Langsam hob er den Blick und erwartete Dunkelheit. Stattdessen war der Raum mit einem seltsamen, blassen Lichtschimmer erfüllt.

„Papa, woher kommt dieses Licht?", flüsterte Frodo nach ein paar Sekunden.

„Weiß' nicht. Hilf mir suchen, irgendwo muss es ja herkommen!", antwortete Sam.

Sofort fing Frodo eifrig an zu suchen. Er liebte Versteckspiele. Sams block fiel auf den dunkelbraunen Eichenschrank auf dem papierübersähten Schreibtisch. Schlagartig stiegen in Sams Kopf unzählige Erinnerungen auf. Erinnerungen an die Zeit in der Frodo hier gesessen und Briefe geschrieben hatte, die Zeit als er jeden Morgen hier hereinkam und Frodo noch friedlich schlafend vorfand, die Zeit als sie beide draußen den Garten in Ordnung brachten und fröhlich und Ausgelassen waren. Aber … das ist Vergangenheit, dachte Sam um in die Gegenwart zurückzukehren. Frodo ist nicht mehr da.

Sam glaubte nun zu wissen, warum er nicht hergekommen war. Er hatte es geschafft, sich damit abzufinden, dass Frodo weg war und nicht wiederkommen würde und hatte sich auf seine Familie konzentriert.

Sam sah hoch zur Zimmerdecke, die vor Spinnenweben nur so strotzte. Spinnenweben. Das erinnerte ihn an etwas, das er unbedingt hatte vergessen wollen …

„Autsch!" er war mit dem Fuß gegen etwas ziemlich scharfes gestoßen. Er bückte sich, um seinen Fuß und das gefährliche Ding zu betrachten.

„Was ist los?", fragte Frodo und kam zu ihm hinüber.

„Schau' mal was ich gefunden hab'!", sagte Sam triumphierend und hielt das „scharfe Ding" hoch

„ Das ist das Schwert Stich. Es gehörte Frodo"

„Es ist schön.", sagte Frodo leise. Und das war es wahrhaftig. Es hatte sich, soweit Sam es beurteilen konnte kaum verändert. Wie immer glitzerte es, als hätte man es gerade erst auf Hochglanz poliert.


End file.
